


Kitty-cat

by henriqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Yuri Plisetsky, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Yuri wants another cat. Otabek delivers.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Kitty-cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](https://avaruussade.tumblr.com/post/163249853031/kitty-cat) in July 2017. I realized I never posted it here and since I don't know how long I can keep anything E-rated up in tumblr, decided to clean it up a bit and post here. Enjoy!

Yuri sighs audibly and snuggles closer to Otabek on the couch, interrupting his reading experience - _again_. It’s not the first sigh Yuri has let out in the past hour, but it’s definitely the most miserable. Otabek closes his book and takes his glasses off, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  
  
“What is it, Yura?”  
  
“I want another cat,” he says, tilting his phone so Otabek can see the screen too: he’s browsing through the kitten tag in Instagram.  
  
“You don’t exactly have the time to take care of a kitten,” Otabek says, truthfully. Yuri apparently knows this, and he whines in agony.  
  
“Potya’s getting old, and I know that no matter how much I wish for him to be immortal, he isn’t,” he explains, and Otabek nods. Yuri is right: Potya has been around since Yuri was a child, and despite having nine lives, no cat will live forever.  
  
The problem is that Yuri will be extremely busy with training and competitions until summer, and it’s only November. Otabek runs his fingers through the long, blond hair and watches Yuri scrolling down the endless stream of kitten pictures.  
  
“We’ll think of it,” he says quietly, more to himself than to Yuri.  
  
**  
  
Yuri takes a red hoodie and his phone out of his bag, quickly checks the phone for new possible messages, and then places it next to himself on the bench to pull the hoodie on. His gaze is cast downwards, but he hears how someone stops in front of him in the rink.  
  
“Is there something in your mind?” Yuri raises his eyes and frowns.  
  
“Did I do badly today?”  
  
“No! No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Yuuri says, shaking his head. “You’re just… silent.”  
  
“Huh,” Yuri says, untying his left skate and taking it off. He doesn’t come up with anything sarcastic to say, so he decides to be honest. “I’ve just been thinking of Potya.”  
  
“Oh? Is there something wrong with him?” Yuuri asks, worry in his tone. Yuri takes off his right skate and throws it on top of his bag.  
  
“No, he’s just old. I’ve had him since I was nine, and I’ve been thinking of getting a new cat before… before something happens to Potya,” Yuri says. He sees from the corner of his eye how the screen of his phone lights up with a notification, and he picks the device up.  
  
It’s a Snapchat from Otabek. Yuri opens the app quickly, both excited and confused: Otabek doesn’t really use silly apps like Snapchat, and they often just text or Facetime. Yuri thinks he simply got bored and decided to play around with the filters - it’s Otabek’s day off, and for the first time in months Yuri didn’t have to lecture him about resting when he left to practice.  
  
Yuri taps open the snap Otabek sent to him and feels how his breath catches in his throat: Otabek is wearing Yuri’s cat ears on his head (one of the many Yuri has stashed away in their office - Angels keep giving them to him), and has used the app’s drawing function to create simple whiskers on his face. He’s shirtless, and a text over his chest says _“Can I be your new kitten?”_  
  
“Yuri? Hey, Yuri?” Yuri snaps his head up when Yuuri’s voice reaches his consciousness. “Is everything alright? I called your name like five times.”  
  
“Fuck, sorry. I got distracted,” he says and gives a small, apologizing smile to the older skater. “Did you say something?”  
  
“I said it might not be the wisest idea to get a new pet before summer. You can’t be home much before that,” Yuuri says, studying Yuri’s face. The blond knows he’s blushing, and he’s praying Yuuri won’t call him out for it.  
  
“Beka said the same,” Yuri sighs and slips into his sneakers. On the other side of the rink Viktor steps on the ice and spots the two of them. Yuuri’s attention shifts for a moment from Yuri to his husband, and on that same moment Yuri receives a new snap from Otabek.  
  
He hurries to open it even though the last one got him seriously flustered. This time it’s a video instead of a photo, and Yuri glances quickly around himself before tapping it open.  
  
The video is muted, but its message comes across well enough without any sounds. Otabek, still sporting the cat ears, is circling his tongue around what looks unmistakably like a butt plug. Yuri feels heat making its way on his face and in the bottom of his stomach when Otabek moves his phone to change the angle, and a long, fluffy tail attached to the end of the plug comes into the shot.

Otabek sucks at the steel part of the plug, his eyes not leaving the camera, and the video ends when he pulls the round object out of his mouth. Yuri can almost hear the loud, wet _pop_ despite the video being soundless.

“Hey, Yu-”

“I have to go,” Yuri interrupts Viktor’s greeting, stuffs his things into his bag and hurries away, missing how Viktor and Yuuri change a very confused look.  
  
**  
  
“Otabek Altin, you fucking tease, I was with-”  
  
Yuri doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth as he freezes on the doorway to their shared bedroom. Otabek is on their bed, but he isn’t shirtless anymore; instead he’s wearing a black, lacy top that has a cut on the chest, shaped like a cat’s head. He has paired the top with matching, very short shorts and black knee-high socks, and he has a collar around his neck. He still has Yuri’s cat ears on his head, and he has worked the butt plug inside himself.  
  
Yuri drops his bag on the floor and takes a tentative step closer to the bed, opening and closing his mouth without getting a single word out.  
  
“Hm, what is it babe? Cat got your tongue?” Otabek teases, crawling on all fours to the end of the bed.  
  
“Oh, fuck you,” Yuri breaths out. Otabek reaches out and pulls Yuri closer by his sleeve until his knees knock against the end of the bed. Otabek’s lips find Yuri’s pulse point and he sucks on it while unzipping the red hoodie, dropping it onto the floor.  
  
“Please do,” he whispers into Yuri’s ear, and nips at the skin right under it. A shiver runs down on Yuri’s spine, and it takes all of his self control not to push Otabek down on the bed and get right to what both of them are craving for.  
  
No, Otabek evidently spent time and money on all of this just for Yuri. He is going to _enjoy_ it.  
  
He slides his hands into Otabek’s hair and tugs gently, just enough to make him give a small whimper against Yuri’s neck. He doesn’t let go and Otabek gets the hint, running his tongue along the side of Yuri’s neck before pressing their lips together.  
  
The kiss is messy from the beginning, but Yuri doesn’t mind - after all the teasing he had to go through, in both picture and video format, he just wants his hands on his boyfriend. His fingertips brush against the headband the cat ears are attached to, and then slowly lower until he finds the leather collar secured loosely around Otabek’s neck.  
  
Yuri slips a finger between the collar and Otabek’s throat, feeling more than hearing the needy whine Otabek breaths into his mouth. A pair of hands settle on Yuri’s lower back, playing with the hem of his shirt, and he breaks the kiss to give a questioning look to his boyfriend.  
  
“Did I say you can touch me?”  
  
“No.” Otabek swallows, and Yuri feels it against his finger. Otabek licks his lips and lowers his hands, and Yuri gives him a pleased smirk.  
  
“Good boy. Why don’t you now get on the bed and show me that pretty tail of yours?” Yuri tries to keep himself calm, but when Otabek turns and settles on the bed, pushing his hips up in the air, Yuri’s breathing hitches. He moves his bangs out of the way with a restless hand and climbs on the bed as well, kneeling behind Otabek.  
  
Yuri runs his hand down on Otabek’s back, following his spine all the way to the waistband of the shorts. He itches to slip a finger past the waistband but he ignores the need for now; instead he continues his journey downwards, studying the material of the shorts and the softness of the tail.  
  
“You’re such a pretty, pretty boy,” Yuri praises. Otabek’s breathing is getting heavier with every passing second, and it only makes Yuri’s pants tighter. His fingertips brush against Otabek’s inner thighs, the bare skin between the socks and tiny shorts hot to touch. The tip of the tail sways between Otabek’s thighs when he tries to lean into Yuri’s touch, and Yuri tugs it gently in curiosity.  
  
Otabek gasps sharply and jerks his hips towards Yuri, asking for more. Yuri takes a better hold of the tail and pulls with a little bit more strength. Otabek moans and hangs his head low, hands clenching into fists.  
  
Yuri curses under his breath and strips quickly out of his shirt to ease the heat spreading all over his body. He throws the shirt to the floor, and then with careful fingers slides the shorts Otabek’s wearing over his ass, making sure the plug stays in place. With a little help from Otabek the shorts are soon off and accompanying Yuri’s shirt on the floor.  
  
Yuri could come to the sight of the plug buried inside Otabek, his ass up in the air and his dick hard against his stomach. Yuri swallows down a moan and starts peppering kisses on Otabek’s lower back and thighs, giving the tail a pull every now and then.  
  
“Yura,” Otabek moans, low and needy. Yuri loves to tease Otabek with open-mouthed kisses and feather-light touches - the sounds he makes are enough to drive Yuri absolutely crazy - but he knows Otabek can’t hold himself together much longer; he had to work the plug in by himself earlier and then wait for Yuri like that, after all.  
  
“Shh, you’re being so good for me,” Yuri calms Otabek down, stroking the fluffy tail. He grabs it by the base and pulls hard enough for the steel part of the plug to slide partly out. Yuri watches in awe how Otabek’s hole stretches out around the toy and then swallows it again when Yuri pushes the plug slowly back in.  
  
“Fuck, Yura, _please_ ,” Otabek pleads, his legs trembling as pleasure keeps building up inside him.  
  
“My little kitty, asking for it so nicely,” Yuri rambles, mostly to himself. His words make Otabek curl his back and rock his hips, and Yuri answers to his begging with working the toy in and out of him faster and harder.  
  
Otabek is already leaking heavily on the sheets when Yuri wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking it in rhythm with the toy’s thrusts. It only takes a couple of skillful flicks of Yuri’s wrist to make Otabek come, a loud cry of Yuri’s name filling the room.  
  
“Good boy, Beka. So good,” Yuri says and slides the plug out of his boyfriend, giving a haste kiss on his tailbone. Yuri kisses his way up on Otabek’s body - thighs, lower back, sides, spine - and whispers praises in between pecks. Finally he lies next to Otabek and kisses the corner of his lazy smile.  
  
“Yura.”  
  
“That’s master to you until you finish what you started,” he says, Otabek’s dark eyes and the way he wets his lips with his tongue making Yuri’s dick twitch in his pants. “Touch me.”  
  
Otabek is on top of him in seconds, eagerly sucking and biting his neck. He gets Yuri’s pants out of the way while licking over his nipples and down on his chest. Yuri props himself up on his elbows when Otabek settles himself between his legs and gives his cock a slow stroke, circling the tip with his thumb.  
  
Their eyes meet and then Otabek wraps his lips around Yuri’s dick, it sliding easily on his tongue. Yuri whimpers when Otabek’s nose bumps against his lower stomach, neither of them willing to break the eye contact. Otabek pulls slowly back, hollowing his cheeks around Yuri and finally closing his eyes to concentrate on his task.  
  
Yuri reaches for the cat-eared headband that at some point fell from Otabek’s head and places it back over his hair. He styles the dark, messy hair and combs his fingers through it to secure the headband down, and Otabek only hums in amusement.  
  
“So pretty,” Yuri whispers inbetween of letting out small whines and whimpers of pleasure. Otabek licks a wide strip on the side of Yuri’s dick with his tongue, lapping at the tip and paying extra attention to the sensitive vein on the underside when going down on him again. Yuri lets his hips jerk up shamelessly, Otabek’s small choking sounds only making him moan.  
  
Yuri traces Otabek’s cheekbone with his thumb, enjoying how he leans into the touch. He forces Otabek off of his cock by lifting his head up by his chin, a string of saliva connecting the tip and Otabek’s bottom lip. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question, and Yuri smiles softly.  
  
“Lay down for me,” he says - not asking, but commanding. Otabek’s breath hitches at the implication and he does as he’s told. Yuri takes the bottle of lube placed on the nightstand and pours some on his hand, simply admiring Otabek. He’s still wearing the lacy top and socks, tacky cat ears on his head and a collar around his neck. His lips are kissed red and there are small bruises on his inner thighs (Yuri doesn’t remember leaving them, but seeing them makes him suddenly feel possessive and proud).  
  
Yuri isn’t exactly slow with fingering Otabek open, mostly because he has an aching need to come and it’s not long since he worked the plug in and out of Otabek over and over again. He curls his fingers inside Otabek, making him moan and writhe in the sheets, getting hard again. Yuri is turned on enough to get thrown over the edge just by seeing the face Otabek makes every time Yuri’s fingers press against his prostate, but Otabek’s silent pleas of his name make him decide against it.  
  
They moan in unison when Yuri pushes himself in, the hotness of Otabek around him dizzying. He tries to go slow and steady for a couple of thrusts, but then Otabek pulls him into a bruising kiss and crosses his ankles behind Yuri’s back, guiding him deeper in.  
  
“Ah, Beka- _fuck_ ,” Yuri moans, rolling his hips. Otabek’s blunt nails dig into the skin of Yuri’s back, his body shaking as Yuri keeps hitting the sensitive spot inside him again and again.  
  
“Right there, baby, right there,” he cries, the pitch of his voice getting higher as Yuri manages to fuck into him faster. Otabek slithers a hand between their bodies to stroke himself in the rhythm of Yuri’s thrusts, and the almost overwhelming pleasure keeps building up in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
“Fuck, Beka, I’m so close,” Yuri warns, the clench of Otabek’s muscles around him making him see stars. “You feel so fucking good.”  
  
_“Yura,”_ Otabek sobs, his voice cracking as Yuri thrusts into him once more and he’s coming, his back arching up from the mattress. Yuri follows almost immediately behind him, a mix of moans and sighs of pleasure dancing in the air around them.  
  
Yuri pulls out and collapses on top of his boyfriend, his whole body shaking in a lack of strength. He presses his ear over the cut on Otabek’s top and closes his eyes, calming his breathing down to sync it with the other man’s heartbeat. After a while Otabek’s fingers run through his hair, untangling small knots on their way.  
  
Yuri feels gross, his body covered in sweat and come. He shifts and looks up at Otabek who is already smiling at him. A lazy smile makes it way on Yuri’s face as well, and he lets Otabek take his hand and press a kiss on his knuckles.  
  
“Thank you for taking good care of me.” Yuri snorts, but can’t stop a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
  
“At least I now have a kitten to look after before summer comes, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more shorter otayuris posted on [my writing tumblr](https://avaruussade.tumblr.com/) that I might put up here later,,,
> 
> [tumblr](https://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/avaruussade)


End file.
